A venue may provide various services to a plurality of users visiting the venue, e.g., a stadium or a concert hall. However, it is often the case that services provided by the operator of the venue do not take into account any inputs from the plurality of users who are present at the venue. For example, the operator may set the environment controls, e.g., HVAC system settings, for the venue without taking any inputs from the plurality of users.